The Voice
by Kitleah
Summary: This is a one-shot about Angela and The Voice and what happens on their one-day journey. Angela/Gill


**This is probably one of my favorite fics to write. **

**Just cause I get to actually inquire the player and the playee. (DON'T THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!;)**

**So plz enjoy this funny one-shot!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, magical voice, what are we gonna do today?" Angela asked while ascending from her bed.

_Um... Idk. LETS GO ANNOY GILLY!! _A voice cheered.

"GENIUS! LETS GO!" Angela quickly rushed out of her house (without watering her plants) and headed towards town hall.

_Angela..._

"Yea?"

_You never change your clothes. Doesn't that bother you? _

"Oh, PLEASE! I get enough of a lecture from Elli." Angela motioned her hand, scoffing.

Bo was walking by Angela while she made her way through Waffle Town. He was also eavesdropping on Angela.

There was a tap on Angela's shoulder. "EEK!" Angela shuffled backwards.

"Oh! I'm sorry to scare you." Bo looked down at his feet blushing.

Angela smiled, "Oh, no. Its all good! Now is there anything that you want?"

Bo shook his head, "No. I was just oddly curious in who you were talking to."

_**CRASH**_

And out of the sky a meteor came crashing down on little Bo.

Angela stomped her foot down, "Oh c'mon! Why can't I talk to anyone?!"

_Because you have more IMPORTANT things to tend to... like GILLY-KINS!!_

Angela put a finger to her mouth and nodded, "Riiight." She continued her journey up the stairs to Waffle Square.

"So, voice, why can I only 'think' you? I mean you have talked to me for like THREE seasons and I still don't know who you are."

_That is private information. And you don't 'think' me. I just send you subliminal messages. _

"Subjimynal watta wat?" Angela asked in utter confusion.

There was a hand-to-face moment for the voice. _Can we just go annoy Gilly? _

"Fine! BE THAT WAY!" Angela yelled flailing her arms up.

Jin was in the square at that moment. _What is wrong with her? _

Someone tapped Angela's shoulder, "ACK!" Angela scuffled back in fear.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you but I couldn't help but notice that you don't look to well." Jin inquired.

Angela looked at her body, "I look okay. But you're the doc', so what's wrong with me?"

Jin nodded once, "Well, have you heard any voices lately?" He asked.

_**BOOM**_

Jin was now reduced to smokey flesh after being struck by lightning on a clear day.

"*cough* I think I will be going now." With that said, Jin crawled back to Meringue Clinic.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Typical. I mean why would _he_ care if I was hearing voices. Doesn't everyone?"

_Hey Angela. Why don't we keep this 'voice' thing between you and me? Alright? _

Angela nodded, "I still don't get why it's strange for people to hear voices. And you're a girl right?"

_...Y-yea? Why do you need to know? _

"Just curious. Cause I don't think I would want a male stuck inside my head all the time."

_But don't you think of Gill all the time? _

Angela blushed, "That is NOT what I meant!"

_Heh. Don't worry Angie! It will ALL work out. Here..._

And out of thin air, a blue feather appeared in Angela's hands.

"What's this?"

The voice shrugged, _I don't know. I thought you would know. _

"Hmm..." Angela pondered, "Lets ask Gilly! He is smart, he will know!"

_Good idea. I'll check the guide, I MEAN, a book to see what it means. _

"Good plan!" Angela whispered as she entered Town Hall.

"Mmm... Oh, HI ANGELA!" Elli waved towards Angela from her desk.

"HI ELLI! GUESS WHAT?!" Angela yelled.

"WHAT?!" Elli yelled in reply.

"I'M GETTING A COW!" Angela yelled, again.

"NOW WAY!" Elli gave Angela a hug and also yelled, again.

"ELLI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-" Gill screamed until he descended from the staircase that leads to the library. "Oh," Gill blushed, "Hi Angela."

"Hi Gilly!" Angela gave him a hug. Then Gilly kissed her on her cheek and they both blushed.

"So...um... Angela. What brings you here?" Gill straightened out himself and asked.

"Well..." Angela reached into her knapsack, "...I brought you your favorite!" She handed Gill a glass full of tomato juice.

He drooled over the little cup, "Thanks Angela. I-I really love it!" Gill gave Angela a hug. She blushed. Then he drank the glass dry in one gulp.

"And I brought something else..." Angela began to reach into her knapsack.

_WAIT! _The voice boomed. _ANGELA! I FIGURED OUT WHAT THE FEATHER MEANT! _

Too late...

"...Here it is!" Angela smiled while holding out the little blue feather.

Gill's expression was blank for multiple seconds.

"Gilly? Helloooo? Gilly-kins? Tomato Man? Gilly-mic-willy-kins?" Angela moved a hand in front of his face.

"Angela..." Gill said, expression still blank. "...Can you come up to the library with me?"

Angela nodded looking a little worried. She thought, _So what were you saying earlier voice? _

Face-to-palm was the only thing the voice could do. _You just proposed to him._

_Oh, if that's all... WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_

_BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO DISTRACTED BY GILL!_

Angela blushed, _Was I really THAT out of it?_

_More than THAT Angie. _

_Oh no. I wonder what he thinks. _Angela started to chew on her tongue.

_I'm sure it will work out. Just hang in there. _

"Hello? Angela?" Gill was waving a hand in front of her.

Angela snapped back in to reality, "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I miss anything?"

Gill was about to yell at her but just blushed a lot instead. "Well... Um... How do I put this..."

Angela then understood what this was leading to, "I understand your decision Gill."

Gill looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yes," She nodded, "I understand. I am fully fine with you not wanting to marry me."

Just then, Gill pulled her into a close embrace. "No, no, no Angela! I know you can be so clueless and a little dumb at times..." He whispered in her ear.

_Oh, that's REAL nice Gilly._ Angela thought.

"...But I love you. And I will never, ever, leave you Angela. No matter how bad life is."

Angela could feel a tear flow out of her eye. _WHAT?! Farmer's don't cry. Do they?_

Gill noticed her tear and quickly kissed it away. He then kissed her lips.

When he pulled away, Angela was wide eyed. Then Angela just reached for his face and they kissed for what seemed like quite a while.

_So voice... _Angela thought, _When_ _should I tell him about you?_

_How about we just enjoy the moment, okay? _

_Sounds good to me. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAYS! **

**Happy ending!**

**Wizard: Why... am I never... in any of your... fics? **

**Me: Because, sweetie, you haven't even come out in America yet!**

**Harvest Gawd: WHAT!? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! *goes into denial***

**Me: Oh boy, well while I deal with these drama queens, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! It is very difficult to be serious at times so this was QUITE a challenge. XD **

**Ta-Ta For Now! **


End file.
